1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interval timer devices for cameras adapted to operate with an automatic film winder, and more particularly to such interval timer devices for periodically providing the camera with a release signal so that the camera periodically carries out one cycle of an exposure and an automatic film winding operation in response to each camera release signal until the total number of the actual exposures reaches a desired number preset in the interval timer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional interval timer is generally designed to produce a preset number of release signals at predetermined intervals. The production of the release signal is continued until a once determined end even if further photography is really made impossible due to some reason, e.g., a situation involving the impossibility of further film winding by the automatic film winder because the film has been wound up to the last frame prior to the count-up of the number of frames preset in the interval timer by mistake.